


Android Boyfriends are the Best Medicine

by tittynopeofantifreeze



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, M/M, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Sick Character, Sickfic, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittynopeofantifreeze/pseuds/tittynopeofantifreeze
Summary: Gavin starts to develop a fever at work and Nines decides to step in before it gets too bad.Rated Teen for cannon-typical swearing
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Android Boyfriends are the Best Medicine

“Oh fuck off!”  
  
“No, I will not ‘fuck off’. You know as well as I do you are in no position to work. At least not efficiently, Detective.”  
  
Gavin shot Nines a look before turning back to his computer. “I’m _fine_ . You’re just overreacting.”  
  
Nines frowned before reaching over and shutting off the monitor, much to Gavin’s chagrin.  
  
“You are, in fact, not fine. You not only have a fever of 101.3, but are also quite dehydrated,” He deadpanned, crossing his arms over his chest. “I cannot, in good conscience, allow you to continue working.”  
  
Gavin ran a hand down his face and groaned. Of course that prick had been scanning him. Damn android didn’t listen to a word he said. He spun around to face the android and sighed. “Well, what do you want me to do about it? I have shit to do, Nines. Fowler’s been on my ass for weeks about this report and I doubt he’ll let me take a sick day,” He rubbed his temples. His head hurt like hell. Nines frowned before gently pulling his fingers through Gavin’s hair.  
  
“I’ll talk to the captain,” Nines promised in a hushed voice, pulling Gavin’s jacket around his shoulders. Gavin slumped and ran a hand through his hair. “I have a feeling I can convince him.”  
  
He hated to admit it, he _really_ did, but Nines was right. He wasn’t getting anything done today. He pushed his chair back from the desk and sighed. “Okay, _fine_ .”  
  
“Good,” Nines smiled and ran a hand down Gavin’s cheek and placed a kiss on his lips. “I’ll meet you at the car, Darling.”  
  


* * *

The ride back to their car was quiet with the occasional sound of a cough or sniffle breaking the silence. Nines pulled into the parking lot and glanced over at Gavin’s pitiful form. He was slumped over, knees pulled to his chest, and head in his hands. His breathing was shallow and raspy. Nines reached over and rubbed his back. “We’re here, Love.” 

Gavin let out a groan as he slowly unfolded himself and unbuckled his seatbelt. He dragged himself out of the car and into the awaiting arms of his boyfriend. Nines frowned down at him and pulled the jacket tighter around his shoulders. “Now, let’s get you to bed, hm?” Gavin allowed Nines to lead him up the stairs and into their shared apartment. He kicked off his shoes and trudged over to the couch, collapsing onto it with a grunt. The muted sound of cabinets opening and closing echoed around the house from the kitchen. Nines kneeled down in front of the couch and pushed some ibuprofen into Gavin’s hand.  
  
“Sit up.” Nines urged as he helped Gavin into an upright position, handing him a bottle of water. Gavin downed the pills and fell backward against the couch. He was so _tired_ . Insomnia is a bitch, especially when you’re sick. Nines shot him a sympathetic look and rested a hand on his cheek. Gavin leaned into the touch, eyes growing heavier by the second. Nines’s hands were cool and felt nice against his tender skin. The android placed a tender kiss to his forehead and scooped him up into his arms as he dozed off.   
  


* * *

  
  
Gavin woke up in bed with a start, running a hand through his damp hair. He somehow felt worse than when he went to sleep. He was so _tired_ . The bedroom door creaked open and Nines slipped inside, softly shutting it behind him. He perched on the edge of the bed and gave Gavin a sympathetic look, his LED flickering yellow. He pushed the hair out of Gavin’s face and handed him the water bottle. “How are you feeling?” he asked as Gavin gulped down the remaining water.  
  
“Like shit,” Gavin muttered in reply, falling back onto the bed. Nines pulled the blankets up over Gavin’s shivering form, laying a kiss to his forehead. Gavin turned to look at him. “What time is it?”  
  
“It is 7:43. You have been asleep for five hours now,” Nines replied, stroking his fingers through Gavin’s hair. “Are you hungry? I can make you some soup if you’d like.”  
  
Gavin shook his head. Nines’s touch was soothing and Gavin soon felt his eyes growing heavier. Nines continued petting his hair. “Go back to sleep, Darling. I’ll be here when you wake up.”   
  
And with that, he fell back into a restless sleep.  
  


* * *

  
  
Gavin trudged into the living room the next morning. His blanket was draped over his shoulders like a cape, dragging across the floor behind him. Nines was sitting on the couch and thumbing through a book. Bastard had the entirety of the internet in his head, and thus access to every book imaginable, but he still preferred physical books. There was something appealing to Nines about reading real books. Gavin couldn't understand it. Nines looked up at Gavin and smiled, slipping a bookmark in and setting the book to the side. “Hey Baby, how are you feeling?”  
  
Gavin grumbled and plopped down on the couch, leaning his head on Nines’s shoulder. Nines kissed the top of his head and pulled him close. His LED flickered yellow for a second settling back to blue. “Your temperature has dropped,” Nines observed.  
  
“Well thank fuck for that,” Gavin yawned. Nines hummed in return and planted a kiss to Gavin’s temple. Gavin frowned. “Wait, shouldn’t you be at work right now?”  
  
Nines shook his head and gave Gavin a small smile. “If I’m at work, who’s going to take care of you?”  
  
“I’m an adult, Nines. I don’t need you to babysit me,” Gavin groaned.  
  
“I disagree,” Nines smirked. “I think you very much need a babysitter. I can’t leave  
you alone for five minutes without you getting yourself into some kind of trouble.”  
  
Gavin snorted and lightly punched Nines’s arm. “Fuck you, Tincan.”  
  
“Maybe when you’re feeling better.”  
  
“Nines!” Gavin almost choked on his own spit as he burst into laughter. Nines just smiled and kissed Gavin’s cheek.  
  
Three years ago if you had asked Gavin what he thought he’d be doing at 39 years old, it would be doubtful he would say ‘curled up to his android boyfriend in his shared apartment’. Yet, here he was, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> This took me 3 days to write.
> 
> follow me on tumblr: https://tittynopeofantifreeze.tumblr.com/


End file.
